


First Time

by supergirlshero85



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: A one shot requested by a fan on Twitter. Parker and Kristina's first time.





	First Time

As their lips met Parker's eyes searched Kristina’s for any sign she didn’t want this. Seeing nothing but desire staring back at her was all she needed to push her right over the line she had been trying not to cross. All she wanted was to be wanted and Kris wanted her she wasn’t sure why but in that moment she didn’t give a crap. Sliding her hands up Kristina’s back Parker stopped holding back. 

Kristina couldn’t believe it Parker her Parker was free to be with her finally all the waiting had paid off. Without a second’s hesitation, she had taken control her lips against Parkers her hands holding the other woman close as her lips tasted hers. She was in heaven. Standing up she pulled Parker along with her. Meeting Parker’s eyes and seeing her laugh again was all the encouragement Kristina’s needed to keep going. Undoing her shirt Kristina smiled wide as she pushed the shirt off the blonde's shoulders down onto the hotel room floor. As the shirt hit the floor Kristina’s lips were against Parkers kissing her as she lead her over to the bed.

Falling back against the cool cotton sheets Parker pulled Kristina down with her, their lips never parting. Looking into Kri’s eyes Parker couldn’t help but be turned on here was a woman who unlike her wife actually wanted her so much so she had pursued her for months. Bringing her mind back to the action at hand Parker pushed Kristina back just enough to pull off her black tank. Throwing it to the floor she began to suck on the sensitive skin of her neck wanting to taste all of her. 

Kristina moaned at the touch loving the feeling of Parker's lips against her body. It was everything she dreamed about and still so much more. Pushing Parker back on the bed she smiled wide at what slipped from Parker’s mouth.

“Fuck me, Kris, please. I need you.” 

Parker begged as she let Kristina pin her. Smiling up at Kristina she bit her lip as she spread her legs for her. 

Taking the hint at what to do next Kristina let Parker's wrists free from her grasp her hands slide down her body to the buckle of her pants. Undoing them Kristina pulled them off with one. Well, two swift pulls throwing them on the growing pile of clothes. Then as she pressed a quick kiss to her stomach before sliding down her panties. Twirling them once around her finger Kris let them fall. Then as she slide her body back over Parker's now mostly naked body sitting her up she took off her tank and bra then she leaned in taking Parker's right nipple into her warm mouth. 

“Fuck Kris just like that.” 

Parker moaned out as she tangled her hands in her long brown hair holding the younger woman's head in place. 

Her tongue twirling around Parker’s nipple as her fingers found their wait up to her wet slit. Dropping her breast from her mouth Kristina’ met her eyes as she plunged two of her fingers deep inside of her wet walls. Missing Parker's lips Kristina pressed a needy to kiss to them as she fucked her slowly. 

Each of Kristina’s thrusts sent quivers of pleasure throughout her whole body. She didn’t know how Kristina knew what she was doing but with every touch, stroke, and flick Parker felt herself reaching her end. It wasn’t until Kristina started to roll her nub between her fingers did she lose all control.

“Ugh, Kris….”

She moaned as trails of fire flowed through every inch of her. When it had passed she lay back against the pillows trying to catch her breath. As she did she looked over at Kris and smiled raising a shaky hand she ran it through her hair. 

When she had caught her breath Parker rolled off her back and right onto Kristina with lust filled eyes. 

“Your turn beautiful.”

 

Parker said before she brushed her lips against Kristina’s in a deep kiss. As Parker sucked on Kristina’s tongue she realized she had way too many clothes on. Sitting back she quickly undid her bra throwing it behind her on the bed. Then she turned her attention to her pants and panties. Once she was naked Parker shot Kris a smirk as she slide herself next to her her hand finding the way right to her moist entrance. 

“Just try and relax babe this will feel amazing.” 

Parker whispered as she slide two of her fingers deep inside of her warm center. As her lips crashed back against Kristina’s she started to thrust her fingers inside of her in one fluid motion. 

Kristina’s head was spinning as she felt a fire pooling in her lower abdomen. She had never felt something this amazing before. Wanting to feel Parker deeper inside of her she pulled her close as her nails dug into her back.

“Oh god, Parker.. Oh god..” 

Kristina purred incoherently. Bringing a finger to her lips Parker smiled as her finger found Kristina’s clit. She knew soon Kristina would be a puddle of happiness under her.

“Shh beautiful let me make you feel amazing.”   
Parker whispered in Kristina’s ear as she rubbed small circles against her clit as her lips nibbled on her ear lobe. 

With pleasure coming from all over Kristina’s mind was blown. Moving her hands from Parker’s bare back she brought them to the bed clutching the sheets as her orgasm came flying through her her body.

Parker continued to rub until she saw Kristina’s body stop shaking. Pressing one more soft kiss to her lips Parker got up and went to wash off her hands. After they were both cleaned up some Parker lead Kristina back to the bed spooning her from behind. Before she drifted off to sleep she heard Kristina utter a small.

“Thank you…” 

However even after Parker had fallen asleep Kristina laid back awake her mind racing a bit. Parker had given her something none of her previous lovers ever have. She gave her control something she hadn’t realized had been missing since Kiefer had taken it. Turning to face Parker she brushed some hair from her sleeping face pressing one last soft kiss to her lips before snuggling against her finally letting sleep take over.


End file.
